


Тирамису

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen





	Тирамису

Карло прилетел рано утром, настолько рано, что Кими не услышал, как к «Моторс-мьюзик» подъехала машина, как мягко стукнула входная дверь, как скрипели половицы. Часы показывали тот самый час, когда полуночники решают вернуться в свои постели, а жаворонки видят последние, самые сладкие сны. Райкконен не считал себя ни тем, ни другим, он просто спал, когда Физикелла открыл дверь его номера своим ключом, и проснулся только почувствовав, что в постели одномоментно стало тесно и как-то прохладно.  
\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал Джанкарло. От него пахло дорогой, ноябрем, кофе, туалетной водой от Жана Поля Готье и вчерашнем днем.  
Кими повернулся, немного неловко поерзав. Они всегда с трудом помещались на этой кровати, но менять что-то не хотелось обоим. Это в номер Хейкки год назад торжественно внесли новую кровать с ортопедическим матрасом, на котором настоял, кстати, Росберг – у Ковалайнена, как и у многих ударников, начинали появляться проблемы со спиной. В номере Хюлькинберга изначально стоял трахадром королевских размеров под балдахином. Пока Нико был маленьким, его на этой постели можно было потерять, но сейчас…  
\- Опять думаешь о чем-то постороннем, - заметил Карло, устраивая ладони у финна на талии и придвигаясь ближе. У него был хриплый, уставший голос, а из одежды – только трусы. Джинсы, носки, серую рубашку и очередной черный свитер Кими, если бы присмотрелся, мог бы обнаружить аккуратно сложенными на стуле, но он не присматривался, прекрасно помня эту педантичность любовника еще со времен совместной жизни в университетском общежитии.  
\- Привет, - наконец сказал Райкконен, приподнимая голову. Физикелла забрал у него подушку, снова завозился так, чтобы Кими мог устроить свою голову у него на предплечье и поправил сползшее одеяло. – Затечет все.  
Фонарный свет пробирался сквозь неплотно прикрытые ставни и светил Джанкарло прямо в глаз. Кровать поскрипывала и охала в такт чуть ли не каждому их движению. Молочно-кремовые обои чуть-чуть светились в темноте, а стоящий на окне фикус загадочно поблескивал свежими листьями.  
\- Спи, - сказал Карло совершенно не сонным голосом. Он никогда не мог уснуть сразу по приезду, забывался беспокойной дремой ближе к одиннадцати, но как раз в это время обычно просыпался Мелкий, и отоспаться итальянцу никогда не удавалось.  
\- Сплю, - согласился Кими, снова поворачиваясь, и закидывая ногу на Физикеллу.  
\- Это что? – спросил тот практически хладнокровно.  
\- Это утро, - объяснил Райкконен все так же обстоятельно. – И я очень рад тебя видеть.  
Джанкарло лежал с закрытыми глазами – все из-за фонаря – черты лица его были спокойными, дыхание размеренным, но все это было иллюзией, фикцией, маской. Кими сунул руку под одеяло и наглядно убедился, что прав.  
\- Ты чудовище, - в пространство пожаловался Физикелла, одним движением подминая под себя любовника и устраиваясь сверху.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - отозвался Кими, притягивая Карло к себе за шею и целуя очень глубоко, слизывая с губ фантомный вкус горького кофе и яблочных сигарет.  
Они так редко об этом говорили вслух, считая бессмысленным проговаривать и так очевидное. Джанкарло вздрогнул, начиная медленно гладить Райкконена за бока, слегка сжимая пальцы. Кими был теплый, родной, загадочно поблескивал глазами и целовался так, что Физика неожиданно заторопился. Он положил ладонь на уже налитый кровью член, второй рукой огладил яички и выгнулся, когда Райкконен впился ногтями ему в спину.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел он. – Я скучал.  
\- Ага.  
Карло прихватил губами бледную кожу под ключицей, пощекотал мошонку и облизнулся.  
\- Может, не надо? – тихо спросил Кими.  
\- Я тоже скучал.  
Физикелла взял в рот сразу, расслабил горло, почувствовал, как головка упирается ему в небо и начал ритмично сосать, положив одну руку Райккоенну поперек живота, а второй растягивая его.  
\- Карло, Карло, Карло, – бормотал Кими, у которого из головы ментально вышибло все мысли, и осталась только мелодия «Дороги в Саутгемптон» - она всегда играла у него в воображении, когда он занимался любовью с Физикой. – Ну, давай уже?  
Утром они оба предпочитали меленный, тягучий как патока секс, но сейчас почему-то торопились, спешили, наверстывали. Им хотелась вжаться друг в друга, перепачкаться, раствориться, и так и остаться цельным комком чувств и ощущений.  
Оргазм был быстрым, пугающе сильным. Кими провел ладонью по сведенным лопаткам Джанкарло, стирая выступивший пот. Физикелла тем временем старался вытереть сперму краем простыни, и легкие касания ткани ко все еще очень чувствительному члену приносили сладкое, почти болезненное удовольствие.  
\- А теперь надо отдохнуть немного, - сказал итальянец, падая Райкконену на грудь и крепко в него вцепляясь. – День будет длинным и насыщенным.

День и вправду выдался напряженным. Хюлькинберг действительно проснулся около одиннадцати и первым делом рванул в комнату Кими.  
\- Ага, - завопил он под дверью. – Приехал!  
\- Откуда он знает? - сонно осведомился задремавший Райкконен, с явной неохотой отлепляясь от Карло.  
\- Ты запираешься изнутри только если мы спим вместе, - отозвался итальянец. – Вставай, он же все равно не уйдет.  
Кими его быстро поцеловал, прекрасно понимая, что днем их наедине не оставят. Так и случилось: Росберг и Мелкий запланировали целую культурную программу, Хейкки, Глок и Мика безмолвно посоветовали им не мешать, поэтому «Пятое колесо» в расширенном составе отправилось на прогулку по центру Франкфурта, заглянуло в бродячий цирк-шапито, прокатилось на поезде до озер и вернулось обратно как раз к двенадцати.  
\- Как прошел день? – спросил Адриан, который накануне простыл и Льцци прописал ему пастельный режим. Клавишник кутался в шарф и выглядел очень несчастным.  
\- Его морозит, но он уже не заразный, - пояснил Тонио. – Карло, на секунду.  
Физикелла несколько заторможено повернул голову в сторону соотечественника, потом кивнул, отставил свой полный бокал бренди и поднялся. Итальянцы скрылись за дверью, что-то быстро обсуждая на своем языке.  
Хейки приобнял Росберга, Глок прижал к себе несопротивляющегося Хюлькинберга, Хаккинен насмешливо хмыкнул, Адриан отхлебнул горячего молока.  
\- Что? – пожал плечами Кими. – Если они считают, что мы не должны знать, значит, мы не должны знать! Тем более, я совершенно не ревнивый.  
\- Да ладно, - фыркнул маленький Нико. – А как же Ярно?  
\- Ярно? – не понял Сутиль. – А что с Ярно? Он, кажется, уже уехал домой?  
\- И было бы неэтичным обсуждать Ярно, когда его нет. И Карло, кстати, тоже, - покачал головой Хейкки.  
\- Зато я ни разу не слышал эту историю целиком! – отозвался Росберг, открывая пиво. – Давай, пока итальянцы еще не вернулись.  
Райкконен закатил глаза.

Это случилось в начале зимнего семестра. Падал Рождественский снег, Миланский собор поражал благолепием и изяществом, все нормальные студенты сдавали сессию, а преподаватель Физикелла корпел над проверочными работами.

\- Он был ужасно смешным в этом своем свитере и с босыми ступнями, поняли?

Карло был слишком сексуальным в этом темно-сером свитере, плотных джинсах и совершенно без носок. От его чашки поднималось облачко пара – в комнате было очень холодно. Сам Райкконен сидел на кровати, на нижнем ярусе и наигрывал на гитаре все, что приходило на ум: от свежих хитов Майкла Джексона, до незамысловатых собственноручно сочиненных мелодий.  
\- Ты меня отвлекаешь, - замечал Джанкарло время от времени.  
\- Когда я тебе действительно мешаю, ты уходишь в библиотеку, - лениво возражал финн. – Хочешь, я заварю еще кофе.  
\- Ты не умеешь.  
И все повторялось снова.

\- Физикелла готовил просто божественный кофе, - Райкконен прикрыл веки. – Сладкий, как грех.  
\- Мы поняли, - сконфуженно кивнул своим длинным носом Сутиль. – Но при чем здесь Ярно?  
\- Ярно к нам иногда заходил.

Ярно был старинным другом Джанкарло, по образованию механиком, но иногда он подвязался на дискотеках и феерически умел сводить музыку, что было чрезвычайно ценно – у новоявленной группы не было своего звукорежиссера. Строго говоря, новоявленная группа в лице Кими вообще плохо понимала, зачем ей нужен звукорежиссер.

\- И так как он был другом Физики, на меня он не обращал ни малейшего внимания.

Райкконен очень старался. Вместо сахара в чашечке кофе Ярно обнаруживалась соль, стулья под ним скрипели и ломались, книги падали прямо ему на голову, а барабанную установку вообще стоило привлечь к ответственности за членовредительство. В конце концов, выбрав время, когда Физикелла вышел в кухню за очередной порцией напитка, Трулли повернулся к Кими и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Ничего, - очень натурально пожал плечами финн, взяв барэ. – У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
\- Парень, я стараюсь для тебя в том числе, - Ярно покачал головой. Его тогда еще слишком светлая челка осуждающе мотнулась из стороны в сторону. – Представляешь, на студийных записях кто-то должен чистить звук, убирать лишние шумы и сводить дорожки. Студию Карло вам уже нашел…  
\- Что? – Райкконен вскинулся.  
\- Да, - Ярно усмехнулся. – Михаэль Шумахер, знаешь такого, кое-чем ему обязан. Так что совсем скоро все в нашей общей жизни очень сильно изменится.  
\- Но ты это делаешь не потому, что я тебе нравлюсь? – полуспросил Кими.  
\- Не веришь, а зря. Ты талантливый, а Карло мой друг. К тому же, всегда мечтал заниматься чем-то более стоящим, чем ремонт старых покрышек. Так что расслабься, он мне не нужен.  
\- Пф, - Райкконен снова вернулся к гитаре, а Физикелла торжественно выплыл из комнаты с новой порцией кофе.  
Что показательно, на этот раз он вышел идеальным.

\- Мы поговорили и пришли к концепции взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. Ну и еще он пообещал не лезть к Карло.  
\- Ты не знаешь одной любопытной детали, - Глок зарылся носом в волосы Хюлькинберга, поэтому его голос звучал достаточно глухо. – После вашего разговора состоялся еще один.  
\- Что?  
Дверь отворилась, и в лобби вошли Физикелла и Льюцци, держащие на подносах два объемных торта.  
\- Домашние тирамису! – принюхался Адриан. – Сказка!  
\- Самодельное, - пояснил Физика, неловко задевая пирожное пальцем и машинально слизывая крем с кожи. – О чем разговариваете.?  
\- О Ярно, - отозвался Росберг, откидывая голову Хейкки на плечо.  
\- И о его разговоре. С тобой, - Кими прищурился. – Ярно с тобой разговаривал?  
\- Сегодня? Я его не видел, - Джанкарло пожал плечами.  
\- Да нет же. Десять лет назад! – раздраженно бросил Хаккинен. Он, судя по всему, ждал звонка, а абонент не торопился набрать номер.  
Карло облизнул губу.  
\- Да.

\- Мальчишка в тебя влюблен, - объявил Трулли, подпирая спиной книжные полки.  
\- Ты шутишь, - Физикелла покачал головой. – Его интересует только музыка, потом история искусств и… что-то еще. Я никак не могу понять, о чем он думает.  
\- Он думает, как бы ловчее затащить тебя в постель! – отрубил Ярно. – Не сомневайся. Карло, я понимаю, Эдриан уехал, и тебе стало пусто и одиноко, но Эдриан, черт возьми, был твоим другом, а это? Не ребенок, не игрушка, а неведама зверушка! Я тебя прошу, ради всего того…

\- Значит, было? – перебил поток воспоминаний Кими, быстро подаваясь вперед. Черты его лица заострились, в глазах проскользнул явный холодок.  
\- Не ревнивый, правда? – немного растерянно уточнил Сутиль у Льюцци, плотнее заворачиваясь в шарф.  
\- Ешь, - коротко отозвался Витантонио, усмехаясь. – Они сами разберутся.  
\- Не было, - покачал головой уставший Физикелла и сел на диван, потирая ладонями шею. – Он тогда ухаживал за Франческой. Помнишь Франческу?  
\- Но женат он… - возразил Райкконен.  
\- На ее лучшей подруге, - вставил насмешливый Росберг. – Кто их, итальянцев, разберет, правда?  
Оглушительно-резко зазвонил телефон Мики, он раздраженно нажал на кнопку и углубился в разговор.  
Кими мучительно-медленно рассматривал Карло с ног до головы.  
\- Пойдем, - жестко сказал он, кладя ладони Физикелле на плечи. – Пойдем спать.  
Хюлькинберг необидно хрюкнул, Тимо дал ему профилактический подзатыльник и проводил финно-итальянский дуэт взглядом.  
\- Самое смешное, что они и правда пошли спать, - покачал головой Хейкки. – Карло просто ни на что не способен после двух суток почти без сна, а Кими…  
\- Его очень любит, - серьезно кивнул Адриан.  
\- Пф! – мелкий Нико вскинул подбородок. – Вот именно! Очень любит! Так что я за…совсем другое развитие событий!  
\- Лучше бы ты вырос нормальным, - покачал головой Хаккинен. – Я уеду до утра. Не разнесите отель.  
\- Постараемся, - хором отозвались его подопечные, с интересом рассматривая спину продюсера и, после того как за ним закрылась дверь, переключились на обсуждение его личной жизни.  
А что касается Физикеллы и Райкконена, они, утомленные, действительно крепко уснули.  
Где-то ближе к утру.


End file.
